Our Crazy Love
by grace.daughterofathena.01
Summary: Lily Evans is new to Hogwarts High School. James Potter is a bad boy that has taken a liking to a certain goody-two shoes red-head. Who could have ever have thought that some kind of crazy love could form between the two? Rated T for reasons that stories are rated T obviously. Summary sucks, I know. Story's better. All rights reserved by J.K. Rowling. I just own the plot.
1. Prologue

**_Prologue_**

_The dark haired man stared sadly at the little box of sweeteners that rested at the far side of his table. The only two people in the tired coffee shop were him and a young, teenage barista who was quietly making coffee. He was waiting._

_ When the small bell that connected to the front door rang, his head snapped up. A woman around his age with painfully familiar features walked through the door. The woman looked around, and her gaze rested on him. She gave him a sad half smile and headed to his small table. She slid onto the opposite side, and stared at him for a while with curious green eyes._

_ "How have you been, James?" she asked, caution framing her voice, like she was talking directly to a living bomb. He nodded, but didn't say a word. She sighed, and grabbed his hand._

_ "James." This time her voice was filled with pressure and sadness. He didn't do anything except stare at their hands. It was strange. She had hands like…_

_ "What?" he said, gritting his teeth. He wasn't in the mood for a pity talk with someone he didn't particularly like. She sighed once again, this time exasperated, and pulled her hand away, reaching over to the large purse she had brought in with her. She pulled out a small, leather bound journal with yellow pages. James's eyebrows scrunched together as he studied the peculiar book._

_ "It was Lily's" the woman said, holding out the book in front of him. At the small word, he felt like his insides collapsed. His heart stopped beating, his mind stopped working. He couldn't feel anything but a burning pain that started where his dead, empty heart sat. A single tear fell down his sad face, and the woman across from him gave him a sympathetic look._

_ "I don't want it, Petunia," he said, his voice cold. He couldn't look at that book. He couldn't see another part of her. It would break him for good._

_ "James, she would have wanted you to have it." Petunia's voice was so sharp and intense, the barista at the counter gave them a slightly frightened, sideways glance. Petunia noticed this and coughed, noticing her mistake._

_ "She also would have wanted you to be happy," Petunia said once again, her voice softer this time. James glanced at the woman sadly, and Petunia gave him a small smile. She slid the book towards him, and he stared at the worn, brown leather._

_ "How do you know?" he said in a small voice. Petunia thought about his question for a moment then sighed sadly._

_ "Because it was Lily."_

_ Petunia rose out of her seat, grabbing her purse on the way. She gave a short sigh and started walking to the door. James listened to the sounds of her heels clicking on the floor, then they stopped. His head pulled up, and he was met with Petunias gaze burning into his forehead._

_ "Don't forget what she told you," Petunia said, and exited the shop. James looked after her for a minute or so, then looked down at the book in front of him. He opened it up to the first page and saw an old picture that brought back so many memories._

_ A sixteen year old him sat on a thick log next to a girl maybe a year younger than he was at that time. Her red hair was pulled into a thick braid, and her excited green eyes lit up the page. She outshone the boy that was next to her by miles. She was gorgeous._

_ It was taped onto the page with decaying tape, and had some messily scrawled words underneath the picture. He squinted, trying to read the nearly illegible writing. When he finally figured it out, a single tear slipped down his face. She had written about him._

I never realized what true happiness—what true love was until I met James.

_James took in an overload of feelings as he read the simple sentence on the paper. It was astonishing—the huge effect the words had on him. He smiled slightly, then closed the leather bound book. He looked around one last time at Lucky Cauldron's Coffee shop. He wouldn't be coming back here. He had what he needed; something to hold onto Lily with. He was letting the rest go._

_ He picked up the book and slid out of their booth, heading towards the entrance. He heard the bell ring quietly behind, and he exited into the cold February, completely content. He had her._

* * *

><p><strong>So this is just a storyline I thought of when I got bored. Thought, why don't I actually write it down? Go easy on me if it's bad, it's my first fanfiction. Constructive criticism is welcome, but no flames please. I'll post the next chapter when I finish it. Hope y'all enjoy! :)<strong>

**Grace**


	2. Author's Note

Hiya! I'm putting this on temporary hiatus. Thank you to jas who reviewed my story. Sorry to disappoint. Had a new idea. The second chapter of this is like halfway done, so this shouldn't be too long of a hiatus. Just didn't want anybody who reads this to think that I had forgotten about it.


	3. Chapter 1

Lily Evans stared nervously at the old brick school in front of her, not wanting to get out and face being "the new kid" for the…she couldn't even remember how many times she had been officially classified as "new girl". Her dad said this was their last move, and that they were staying here, but she didn't believe him one bit. As soon as she started believing him and making friends, he would surprise their family with another move cross country and drag her away from every friend she had made. Being a loner in school made the moves less traumatic.

Yet, something seemed different here. She felt like something was going to happen. It was a weird feeling, but Lily didn't pay it much attention other than to tell it to shut up and stop getting it's hopes up. She wasn't making any friends or getting attached to _anything_. She wasn't planning on making herself miserable when it was time to move. She was smarter than that. Or at least she hoped she was.

"Go on Lily," her father said, nudging her shoulder a bit from the driver's seat. She turned around and gave him a nervous smile, making his green eyes that were so much like hers, light up in amusement.

"Sweetheart, you need to go before you're late for your first class. You'll want to make a good impression on the teachers. We're gonna be here for a while." When her dad said this, she didn't oppose him; she just smiled and nodded. She knew he was right. If she didn't get out of the truck soon, she would be late for first hour. Her older sister, Petunia, had jumped out of the old, beat up pick-up truck as soon as she could, nervous that, her words, "Someone will see me in this social death trap."

"Okay," she said, trying to encourage herself. She opened the car door, and stepped out, shouldering her heavy book bag. She slammed the door back, pretty sure she had heard the old truck rattle. As she started walking towards the gigantic high school, she heard her dad roll the passenger's seat window down. She whipped around, and saw him smiling at her.

"Go make some friends!" he yelled to her, chuckling. She nodded as he rolled the window up and drove off. She wanted to believe him, she really did, and she couldn't help thinking that the feeling she had had only a few seconds ago was urging her to do so. Lily hated being confused. It was the worst possible feeling in her mind.

She turned her head around from the truck and back towards the school as a 6'2" lump of teenage boy crashed into her. They tumbled onto the grass next to the sidewalk, and she grunted as the person's full weight rained down on her. When she opened her eyes, she was met with a pair of warm, hazel orbs underneath a pair of round glasses. They stared at each other, astonished for a moment, before they registered each other's presence, and the guy hopped off of her, holding out a hand to help her up. She gladly took it, and he smiled at her.

"I'm so sorry for running into you," the guy said, "Sirius over there doesn't have good aim," he finished, pointing to the football (A/N: alright I'm American, so this is referencing to American football, not European football. Ok, I just wanted to clear that up, continue) that had tumbled a few feet away from them, and then back to a shaggy black haired kid behind him that snickered and gave Lily a half-wave. She smiled and nodded.

"It's fine, I should have watched where I was going," she said, starting to walk away, anxious not to finish the conversation. If she did, it might lead to another one, and that might lead to being friends, which certainly couldn't happen. The boy didn't realize that she didn't want to talk, and kept walking right along with her.

"So, I don't think I've seen you around here before. What's your name?" he asked, no trace of mockery in his voice, just pure curiosity. Yep, there was no avoiding conversation with this dude.

"Lily. Lily Evans," she said, extending her hand for him to shake, and he gladly took it.

"James Potter," he responded, and looked behind him. "These are my friends, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew," he said, pointing to each individual behind him. She already recognized Sirius from the little tumble only a couple of moments ago. The boy had a wild look behind his gray eyes, but he held himself in a casual, calm stance. The boy standing next to him, who she presumed to be Remus, was a few inches taller than Sirius, with dusty brown hair and green eyes. He seemed pretty quiet, and gave her a small smile. The last boy, Peter, was the shortest of the group, and a bit on the chubby side. He had rat-like features, and gave her a tiny wave when she noticed him.

"Nice to meet you all," she said, smiling at James. She finally got a good look at the boy who had just barreled into her. He had long, unruly black hair that, despite the messiness, was oddly attractive. He wore round, black glasses, that she never could have thought could look good on someone. His hazel eyes were huge, and shone brightly with excitement. He was around average height—taller than Sirius and Peter, but shorter than Lupin.

"You too Lily," James said, giving her a grand white smile that left her feeling sort of star struck.

No! She couldn't be feeling attracted to him! If she did, he would reject her or she would move or…she didn't even know! Something would happen, and she would get her heart ripped in two pieces! It wasn't a feeling she was highly anxious to feel.

She remembered giving a mumbled excuse about needing to get to class, then raced away from James and his three friends. The best way to avoid liking him was to avoid him period. As she raced through the thick swarms of teenagers to get to her first hour, she almost gagged a few times on the heavy stench of perfume and body odor mixing. A predictably unpleasant mixture.

When she found shelter in history class, she realized that being late was not something she wanted to keep doing. All the preferable seats in the front of the classroom were occupied by people, so she was forced to take a seat in the back next to a kid in a black hoodie. He didn't seem too hostile, so she hesitantly slipped into the seat. She saw his head turn to her for a moment, but he looked away, and she never saw his face.

The bell rang soon after, and nothing changed in the classroom. The teacher was still missing, and the chatter between the class continued. It continued on for about five minutes, before Lily got annoyed.

"Excuse me, but where's the teacher?" Lily asked the boy next to her. He turned to her slowly, and the first thing she saw were his eyes. They were deep black, like an endless pit of darkness that held an infinite amount of secrets and pain. They seemed to be too old to be in his scrawny, teenage form. His face was slightly greased back, and the little bit of raven hair she could see poking from his hood was greased back. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Dumbledore's never on time," he said, chuckling. "You're probably new, right?" he asked, jokingly. She blushed and nodded, and he stuck out his hand for her to shake. "Severus."

"Lily," she said, gladly shaking his oily hand. He smiled something like a shadow of a smirk at her and sat up a bit in his chair.

"So where'd you come from?" he asked, and she was reluctant to start conversation with him. He seemed like the kind of person you wouldn't want to be friends with. She also considered herself to be a person that didn't judge, so she decided to give him the benefit of the doubt.

"Tennessee, and before that, Alaska, and before that, New York, and before that, London. Those are honestly my longer stays," she said, finding the conversation a bit awkward as she listed off her previous homes. Severus wore a shocked expression.

"Wow. You move a lot," he said, smiling. She chuckled, and he laughed back. She was going to continue the conversation, but just at that moment, Dumbledore walked in, and he was definitely a sight to see.

He had a clipped gray beard, and matching hair that was braided, so he looked like a hippie. The clothes ruined the hippie image, however. He wore brown slacks, a navy blue button up, and a tweed jacket, with a few patches where it had noticeably been ripped. His wore non-rimmed spectacles, and he had a mischievous, warm glint to his eyes. He seemed like a laid back grandfather, and she was already super excited about being in his class.

"Hi, kids. Sorry about being late," he said, setting his briefcase down on his desk, and quite a few snickers rumbled through the class. He smiled when he heard them, and grabbed a book out of the case. "Alright, I'll call roll." Dumbledore went through a few names before reaching Lily. He stopped and smiled, looking automatically to the back of the room like he knew she had been there. His eyes dug into her soul.

"Lily Evans," he called out, and the class turned to look at her. She rose her hand, her face a rosy red. Dumbledore smiled at her. "Well, Mrs. Evans, I suppose you're new. Would you like to introduce yourself to the class?"

"Um, I guess?" she said, posing the statement like a question. She awkwardly stood up, her chair raking the ground as it brushed out behind her.

"Um, hi. I'm Lily," she said, addressing the large class. "Um, I recently moved here from Tennessee, and . . ." she never got a chance to finish her sentence before the door slammed open, and all the attention shifted towards the front again. James walked in, and Lily mentally cursed. _Seriously! She just couldn't get a break from the kid._ She quickly sat down, hoping not to draw too much attention to herself.

"Hey, Dumbledore, Mrs. McCay needs you to sign this," he said, handing a slip of paper to the old teacher. He did as asked and as James left the room, his eyes raked once more over the class. He saw her, and stopped for a half a second, their eyes locking for what seemed like years, and kept going, leaving with a ghost smile on his face.


End file.
